


All My Armor

by writingonmars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aurors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I might split this into two stories if I get anywhere with it, M/M, Politics, Slow Burn, but like, it's not completely chronological, not like in time, they're both aurors, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonmars/pseuds/writingonmars
Summary: You don't realize it, until it's gone.





	1. 1

NOVEMBER 13TH 2005 -- LOCATION: UNKNOWN -- TIME: 1:35 AM

 

The backup team had just arrived with emergency healers on hand. Harry was still groggy from being hit on the head, but he knew he had to do something. 

And then he remembered-- Draco. 

He had been hit by a spell he never had heard before and Harry had immediately called for backup. The wizards responsible had fled the scene, and the backup had arrived almost immediately after. 

A healer had arrived to see him just then, but he still needed to see Draco. 

"Mr. Potter... I really need to see the gash on your head.." the nervous healer stuttered "You'll probably need to stop by St. Mungos..." 

Harry ignored him, and stumbled to the group of healers struggling with someone a little bit away. He saw the blond hair tainted by dirt, and immediately knew. 

"Draco!" he ran to the group and pushed the healers out of the way. 

"Mr. Potter!!" a surprised healer said, "He won't calm down, we don't know what to do. We can't transport him like this" She started wringing her hands.

What Harry saw broke his heart. Draco looked scared, and struggled to stay awake, he was starting to hyperventilate. He was always nagging Harry about being alert, even when he's with trained professionals. Harry would have laughed at Draco's attempt if it weren't for the fact that he might be dying. He immediately put his face where Draco could see, and saw the relief in his eyes. 

"Hey... hey it's going to be okay." he brushed Draco's hair out of his eyes, and grabbed his hand, "Just take some deep breaths okay?"

Draco looked at him and struggled some more with his breathing. "...Hurts." His breathing became less uneven, but it was still labored. Every breath was hard for him, and tears started rolling down his face. He struggled with his breathing again, and tried to even it out. 

Tears started to form in Harry's eyes, "I know, but it'll be okay, okay? Just take some deep breaths, I'll be here the whole time. It'll be okay. Please Draco, you need to be okay." Harry knew the last statement was more of a plea, but he didn't know what he would do without him. 

Draco squeezed his hand weakly, and Harry squeezed back harder. He took a few more minutes and had finally calmed down enough and had gotten control of his breathing. 

"Okay this should be good enough, we're going to go to St. Mungos" another healer announced "Are you coming with us Mr. Potter, or will we see you there?" 

"I'm coming with you. I won't leave him." Harry said. The healer looked at him with understanding in her eyes, and they apparated away. 

 

 

 


	2. 2

MAY 2ND 1999 -- LOCATION: HOGWARTS -- TIME: 11:00 PM

Harry watched the people laughing and dancing and drinking, and couldn't help but wonder how everyone else was able to move on so quickly when he was still stuck in the past. It was the first anniversary of the war, and the wizarding world had been steadily recovering from the war. Hogwarts didn't show a trace of the war-- save for the tributes in honor of those lost-- and everyone seemed to be recovering together. All funds from the gala would be donated to the "Children of the War Fund" that was set up by Hermione to help young kids who lost parents or family in the war.

"So, have you considered the offer?" Kingsley pushed Harry out of his thoughts and handed him a drink. He was the Minister of Magic-- _acting Minister of Magic_ \-- he corrected himself in his head, Hermione's "he hasn't been elected yet Harry" ringing in his mind. 

"I don't know yet." Harry sighed. "It's just... my life is so different from how I thought it would be... I don't know what I'm meant to do anymore." He thought of Ginny, they were still best friends, but they broke up about six months after the war, realizing they weren't really meant for each other. He thought of Hermione and Ron who were now engaged, he knew they were still "The Golden Trio" but he felt left out sometimes, was that a bad thing? 

Kingsley sighed, "Well, you'll figure it out. Just know that I'd be honored to have you on my team." 

"Maybe you forgot Kingsley-- uh I mean sir-- that you're Minister of Magic, not Head Auror anymore." Ron had appeared out of nowhere, and had slung an arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at his friend's antics. 

" _Acting_ Minister of Magic" Hermione appeared as well, and slapped Ron's shoulder. She then noticed Kingsley, "Not that that's a bad thing by any means! Just that if we're to have any sort of democracy established it should be made clear that an election is going to--" 

Kingsley laughed, "Well anyway, I should get going. It was nice talking to you." 

"So, are you going to do it?" Ron was eating an apple. 

"I don't know... are you?" Harry countered. 

"I think so. At least it's accelerated for us, right? And Hermione will stop nagging me about staying home all day." Ron gave Hermione a pointed look. 

"That's because you do stay home all day Ron!" Hermione huffed.

"Well, if you're going to be working all the time with the campaign and the election that you're basically organizing yourself, then maybe it's better if I stay at home." Ron argued.

Harry knew this was going to last either ten minutes or ten hours, and decided to call it a night. He texted Hermione-- she made them all get these new phones that worked in the wizarding world as well just in case they weren't able to contact each other in other ways-- and apparated to Grimmauld Place. 

Grimmauld Place was much different than what it was. It was no longer dark and ugly. Instead Neville and Luna had helped him renovate it the summer after the war. He remembered how much worse that time was, the only good memories were of painting walls, or rearranging furniture, and he was thankful for Luna. She said she had read in a muggle magazine how moving things around in a room can change its energy. Harry didn't really know what she was talking about, but he has to admit there was some truth. Neville helped him plant a garden too. Sometimes, when Harry is feeling really low, he thinks of his garden. And how if he isn't there, then no one would take care of the garden, and it's stupid but it helps him keep going. 

Harry sighed. While Grimmauld Place was nowhere near what it was, it was still extremely empty. Luna and Neville and Ginny are usually semi-permanent residents, but Ginny was on tour with her Quidditch team, and Luna and Neville were traveling searching for rare magical specimens, and have been gone for about two months. 

Harry thinks about what he's done with his life since the war. Granted, it's only been a year, so he shouldn't feel bad if he hasn't done much, but why does he feel so useless then?

Hermione is on her way to being a campaign manager, and most likely second in command to the Minister, and probably Minister herself. Ginny has a coveted spot on her Quidditch team. Neville is the head of herbology research at Hogwarts, and Luna lectures at Hogwarts sometimes as well. What has he done?

He stares at the piles of letters on his dining table, and makes a decision. He knows he should probably think about it more, but it's the one thing that he'll be able to do that was "expected." He quickly pens the letter and sends it away,

 _I'll take the offer._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hopefully i update this in normal intervals


End file.
